Eurovision 2011
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Todos los paises de Europa se dan cita en este gran festival. Entren y descubran que es lo que se cuece entre bastidores de esas grandes canciones. 3º GerxIta
1. Aprendiendo por Ti

_Esta autora fan de Eurovsion inicia una serie de One-shots autoconclusivos con motivo de la gala del Sabado 14 de mayo. El primero, como no podia ser de otra forma viniendo de mi, es un LietxPol. Se aceptan cualquier pareja, aunque ya tengo algunas pensadas. Ahora disfruten_

_PD: Se recomienda oir las canciones correspondientes de Eurovision de Polonia y Lituania_

**APRENDIENDO POR TI:**

Polonia estaba nervioso, siempre estaba así en las semifinales. Esta vez estaba convencido de que pasaría a la final y quedaría entre los primeros. Su cantante, Magdalena Tul, tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Había estado viendo sus ensayos y ayudándola en todo lo posible, aunque había rechazado su propuesta de vestir de rosa con un fabuloso vestido, pero aun así, había conseguido una gran canción.

Iba nervioso por los camerinos, con un ramo de lirios blancos para desearle suerte a Lituania. Sabía que le regañaría por ir, había guardado celosamente su canción, pero aunque se había filtrado, todavía guardaba un secreto que solo él y su cantante, Evelina Sašenko, sabían. Llego todo sonrojado e iba a llamar a la puerta cuando vio que estaba entreabierta. Se asomo un poco y vio a Lituania dándolas últimas instrucciones a su cantante.

-Tienes que hacerlo así, es fácil

-Thoris, lo intento, pero no sale como tú lo haces.

-Pero si antes lo conseguías

-Son los nervios, perdóname.

-Tranquila, solo tienes que concentrarte y saldrá solo.

Polonia se retiro todo rojo, sentía que no debía haber visto eso, así que dejo el ramo en el suelo, llamo a la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su camerino, para terminar de ayudar a Magdalena, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto en el camerino.

Pronto llego la gala, su país era el primero en actuar. Polonia notaba un gran nudo en el estomago, pero se le paso al verla cantar "Jesterm" _Soy yo._ Era una canción con ritmo, había estado todo el día tarareándola y enseñándosela a todos los países que conocía para que la votaran. Usaba esa estrategia todos los años y casi siempre le daba resultado, y estaba seguro de que este año también resultaría. Después de su actuación, estuvo esperando en la "Green room" mientras veía las actuaciones siguientes a la suya, cada minuto que pasaba todos estaban más nerviosos, la sala se empezó a llenar de todos los demás países participantes, aunque él estaba nervioso porque el siguiente era su amor, Lituania. Se quedo de piedra al oír en directo a su cantante, su canción, aunque muy lenta para su gusto, inundaba todo su cuerpo. En un determinado momento se olvido donde estaba ni a lo que venía, en su mundo solo existía la voz de Evelina y sus recuerdos. Evoco para si todo lo que había vivido con Lituania todos los años pasados. Polonia estaba embobado mirando la pantalla donde se veía la actuación, cuando en un momento determinado se le paro el corazón al ver los extraños gestos que hacia la cantante con la mano. ¡ Así que eso era lo que él había visto en los camerinos! No sabía lo que significaba pero le parecía un bonito gesto. Cuando termino la canción se sintió tentado a ir a felicitar a Lituania, pero se quedo con su cantante, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Las votaciones era lo único que no soportaba Polonia, siempre estaba al borde del desmayo. Se abrazo a Magdalena mientras que oía la voz de Anke anunciar a los finalistas. El primero fue Serbia, no fue ningún misterio, era de los favoritos, pero ellos también y no iban a fallar. El segundo finalista sí que fue una sorpresa, no solo para el país sino para todo el mundo. Lituania estaba muy lejos de los favoritos, pero ahí estaba, entre los diez clasificados. Los puestos se fueron llenando hasta que se completaron los diez puestos, y en los que ni su país ni su bandera aparecían. Todos los sueños de Polonia se rompieron en cuanto Anke nombro como ultimo finalista a Islandia. Se echo a llorar en el hombro de Magdalena mientras que ella lo intentaba consolar, aunque estuvo así varios minutos. Después de calmarse fue a felicitar a todos los países vencedores, dejando para el final a Lituania. Lo encontró abrazado a su cantante, los dos temblaban de la emoción, todavía no se lo podían creer. Polonia carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar. Lituania sonrió y tras despedirse de Evelina se dirigió hasta Polonia y lo abrazo

-Siento que no pasaras a la final.

-Tipo como que no pasa nada-intentaba hacerse el fuerte delante suya pero en realidad estaba destrozado-Obvio que el año que viene lo conseguiré.

Lituania lo abrazo mas fuerte-Y yo te apoyare siempre.-Polonia se separo un poco de él, cosa que sorprendió a Lituania-¿Qué…que pasa?

Polonia trago saliva e imito los gestos que había visto a la cantante de Lituania, esperando que apreciara su gesto.

-Osea, si me he equivocado mucho, dime…-No pudo seguir por qué Lituania le beso en los labios. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso. Sabía que aunque no se había expresado bien, había entendido el mensaje. Cuando se separaron, fue él quien inicio el beso. Echaba de menos todo esto, ahora debían mantener las distancias en público.

-Eres increíble, Feliks.

-Tipo como que eso es obvio.-Se colgó a su cuello.- ¿Tipo como que no tengo que decirte que mis doce puntos son tuyos no?

Lituania sonrió-No solo tus puntos, eres todo mío.-Lo levanto y se lo llevo a su camerino ya vacio. Polonia sonrió, aunque se hubiera quedado fuera de la final, había conseguido el mejor premio que podía desear.

_Reviews?_


	2. You Will Be Popular, Bajo mi Cadaver

_Esta autora fan de Eurovsion inicia una serie de One-shots autoconclusivos con motivo de la gala del Sabado 14 de mayo. El siguiente capitulo es un DenSu, ya que en la gala final hubo mucha disputa entre los dos. Disfruten^^_

_PD: Se recomienda escuchar mientras las canciones de Dinamarca y Suecia_

**YOU WILL BE POPULAR, BAJO MI CADAVER**

Dinamarca todavía se dolía del golpe que Noruega le había dado cuando había ido a consolarle ya que el rey se entera de todo y como buena persona que era, había ido a darle su apoyo para que pasara junto a él el mal trago que era no pasar a la final. Pero Noruega no había tenido la paciencia que normalmente tenía con él, y en cuanto lo vio le hecho a patadas de su casa. Dinamarca intentaba parecer normal, pero todavía le dolía que su pequeño Noruega no le hiciera caso, pero ahora debía centrarse en la actuación de esta noche. Se sentía orgulloso de que sus cantantes imitaran su estilo, hasta el les había ayudado a peinarles, y aunque eso había hecho que varios países se rieran de ellos, Dinamarca estaba seguro de que ganaría.

No pudo reprimir la risa al ver a Suecia vestido con una camiseta apoyando a Eric Saade. Si no tuviera ese aspecto tan amenazador podría pasar por un fan más, pero Dinamarca sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. No pudo contener la risa cuando el sueco pasó a su lado, haciendo que se detuviera delante suyo.

-¿Tien's 'lgun pr'blema?-El danés intento ahogar la risa pero no fue capaz.

-¿Qué…Qué narices haces con eso, Suecia? El rey piensa que no es mucho de tu estilo-Suecia puso mala cara. Él estaba orgulloso de su cantante ya que era uno de los candidatos a ganar, sobre todo después del desastre del año pasado.

-Ap'yo a mi cant'nte.

-Jajaja. Ofendes al rey. Yo también apoyo a mi grupo-Aunque no le convencía el nombre del grupo "A Friend in London", podían haberse llamado "A Friend in Copenhague". –Además soy tan apreciado entre mi grupo que imitan al rey. Jajajaja, suerte que eres tan soso que Eric no te imita. Seguro que así perde…-No pudo continuar por que Suecia le pego un puñetazo para que se callara.-Oye, recuerda que se prohíbe la violencia.

Suecia estaba tentado a pegarle de nuevo, cuando recibió el aviso de que le tocaba a su país cantar. Empezó a sudar y aunque intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, le era imposible. Dinamarca, al verlo, no pudo evitar volver a reír a carcajadas, pero en el fondo le importaba que Suecia lo estuviera pasando mal.

-El rey conoce un truco para quitar los miedos

-¿Hum….?-Y sin previo aviso, Dinamarca beso a Suecia en los labios. Suecia no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del danés. Forcejeo con él para soltarse, pero Dinamarca era fuerte. Cuando acabo el beso le pego una patada en la tripa, haciendo que callera al suelo.

-No lo vuelv's a h'cer- Le lanzo una mirada seria y se fue a felicitar a su cantante. Dinamarca se quedo en el suelo, todavía algo dolorido por la patada pero con el sabor de Suecia en los labios. Tras unos segundos de estar así, se levanto y se fue a dar ánimos a su grupo, sabiendo que había hecho lo mismo que decía su canción. "Hacer un nuevo futuro, hoy". Sí, eso es lo que había hecho, hacer un nuevo futuro, junto a Suecia.

_**Catiih:**_ Si yo también veo injusto que Polonia no entrara, tenía una muy buena canción.

**_RougePuppet: _**Este DenSu ya lo tenía escrito, pero el siguiente es el GerIta

_Reviews?_

_PD2:Proximo capitulo: _Regrese para quedarme _(GerIta)_


	3. Regrese para Quedarme

_Esta autora fan de Eurovsion inicia una serie de One-shots autoconclusivos con motivo de la gala del Sabado 14 de mayo. El siguiente capitulo es un GerIta, escrito por peticion. Ademas se siguen admitiendo parejas, basicamente porque estoy sin ideas_

_PD: Se recomienda escuchar mientras las canciones de Italia y Alemania_

**REGRESE PARA QUEDARME.**

Italia paseaba intranquilo por el backstage de Eurovisión. Hacia 14 años que no participaba. Había sido decisión de Romano el dejar de participar, y cuando Italia le pregunto cuando volverían, Romano contesto "Cuando el bastardo España gane". Italia sabía que eso era imposible así que el año pasado convenció a su hermano que si ganaba Alemania irían. Al ver que eso se cumplió, Italia empezó a organizar todo, mientras que Romano, murmurando algo de "No ir a casa del Macho-Patatas" y se quedo en Roma para las votaciones. Italia estaba asustado, había visto a unos cantantes muy extraños y se había escondido en el baño durante media hora, temeroso. Cuando había decidido salir estaba perdido, no sabía dónde estaba su cantante, ni su camerino, nada de nada. Se cruzo con Inglaterra, que pasó de él, con Francia, que intento que se quedara en su camerino, con España destrozado porque Romano no había querido venir, pero nadie le ayudo.

-Ve~. Tengo mucho miedo, quiero ir a casa-Se había situado en uno de los sillones de la "Green Room" llorando. Se sorprendió cuando alguien carraspeo a su espalda.

-Creo que eres el siguiente, Italia-Dejó de llorar inmediatamente, reconocería esa voz por encima del ruido

-A-Alemania-El rubio sonrió un poco. Llevaba unos grandes cascos de regidor, una carpeta donde tenía el listado del orden de los países. Se notaba que quería que todo fuera perfecto en este festival. Italia le tenía envidia, sabía que Alemania era el único capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en momentos como esos.

Alemania le tendió un pañuelo-Ten, límpiate un poco y date prisa, seguro querrás apoyar a tu cantante.

-Ve~-Italia se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al escenario, o eso pensaba, ya que iba en dirección contraria. Alemania tuvo que tomarle del brazo y llevarlo hasta su sitio. No quería que el despistado italiano estropeara el espectáculo, bastante tenía con Prusia, que había estado a punto de estropear la iluminación.

-Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas nada extraño.-Italia asintió y se quedo viendo como se iba a Alemania. Estuvo tentado a seguirle pero el sonido del piano le detuvo. Raphael había empezado su actuación.

Era una canción que identificaba muy bien lo que era la península itálica, tanto el norte como el sur. Tanto el arte refinado del norte como el misterio del sur, además del tema del desamor y de la reconquista. Italia sonrió cuando recordó todo lo que había trabajado y que no había mejor canción que les podría identificar.

Cuando Raphael termino, Italia se rompió las manos a aplaudir. Todo había sido perfecto, se abrazo a su cantante cuando le vio, felicitándolo. Iba a dirigirse junto a ellos cuando vio que el siguiente era Alemania. Él repetía con la cantante que le había dado la victoria el año pasado. Italia debía admitir que Lena era buena, aunque le daba un poco de miedo que la chica fuera solo de negro. No noto que Alemania se ponía a su lado para ver a su cantante hasta que acabo la canción y oyó sus gritos de apoyo a Lena.

-Ve~ Alemania, no sabía que tú eras así.-Alemania se sonrojó, él era demasiado patriota y todo lo que le representaba era meritorio de su apoyo.

-No, no deberías estar aquí. Vete corriendo-Italia asintió y fue corriendo buscando a su grupo mientras que Alemania felicitaba a Lena por la maravillosa actuación y que estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel cuando empezaron las votaciones. A su lado estaban los suecos. Estaban muy seguros de su victoria y hasta Suecia gritaba como un fan más, llevándose varias miradas de sorpresa de Finlandia y Dinamarca. Los primeros puntos fueron muy esperados, Suecia y Dinamarca fueron los más beneficiados. Italia casi se lanza contra la pantalla al ver a su hermano dar los votos, aunque luego tuvieron que atender a España por un ataque de corazón al ver que su querido subordinado no le había dado ningún punto. Italia estaba cada vez más emocionado pues veía que su bandera ascendía en la lista, hasta casi llegar al primer puesto, pero no pudo ganar a Azerbajan. Después de consolar a España y felicitar a los ganadores, Italia se fue en busca de Alemania. Se lo encontró recibiendo felicitaciones por todos por el espectáculo. Cuando Alemania vio a Italia, convenció a Prusia para que recibiera las felicitaciones, y aprovecho eso para coger a Italia del brazo y llevárselo a un sitio aparte, con el consiguiente sonrojo de Italia

-Ve~ Alemania, ¿lo viste? Quede segundo.-El italiano estaba rebosante de felicidad, no creía que a su regreso iba quedar en un puesto tan alto.

-Deberías aspirar a algo más, no solo a quedar segundo.-Italia borro su sonrisa de su cara, esperaba que Alemania estuviera orgulloso de él.- Pero… lo has hecho muy bien, seguro que el año que viene ganaras.

-Ve~ Gracias-Y sin previo aviso, beso a Alemania en los labios. Aunque se tenía que empinar, le daba igual, está feliz y nada le importaba.

-Mio amore- Alemania estaba rojo, sabía que Italia era apasionado, pero que no llegaría a tanto, pero en realidad el también quería besarle hacía ya muchos años. Cuando Italia puso los pies en el suelo, Alemania aprovecho para elevarle el rostro y besarle. Sus labios sabían a esfuerzo y a algo de sangre, debida a alguna herida producida por los nervios.

-You are tacking by a strange.-Italia sonrió, no había sido tomado por un extraño, había sido tomado por su soldado particular.

_**RougePuppet:**_ Espero que te guste el GerIta, nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja

_**Eirin Stiva:**_ Lei tu fic-se lamenta el no haber comentado-. Dejemonos el pelo como los irlandeses (?). Ademas, Den en el suelo solo se ve pocas veces.

_Reviews?_


End file.
